Last Ditch Hope
by Silvia LittleBook
Summary: What if Tadashi didn't die in the fire? What if someone lied to everyone about his death? I wonder why someone would do that.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first time writing a fanfiction. I am open to criticism and would love other's opinions on my works. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tadashi Hamada or any of the Big Hero Six characters. They belong to Disney and Marvel.

Summary: What if Tadashi Didn't die in the fire? What if someone lied to everyone about his death? I wonder why the would do that. In this case, It's not just one person, but a whole organization that specializes in the 'recovery' of special individuals.

AN: Be aware this piece of writing does have a few in it. But the story is not extremely centered around them.

**Last Ditch Hope.**

-"I have to try." With those words Tadashi left his brother at the foot of the showcase hall. He ran inside and braced himself as a beam fell from the ceiling in front of him He coughed as he inhaled smoke and ash. He could smell burning chemicals. That just made this fire that much more dangerous. With heat rising and flashover fast approaching, he had to find Callaghan fast. He hopped over the beam, burning his palm as he did so and called for his mentor. He ran between projects to the showstage. "Callaghan!"-

His first few months there were fuzzy. He did not exactly know where 'there' was either. The constant electrocution didn't help. A small wire taped to the base of the skull, three along either side of the ribs, he could only assume it was to maximize the amount of reverberation through the body. The light burned, his eyes burned, breathing burned, skin burned, everything burned. He wanted to scream. He might have, he couldn't remember.

Voices were muffled and hard to understand, but at least the light was out, one less thing to bother him. It got quiet quickly. Was he leaning against a wall? Or lying on a bed? He needed to orient himself. But how could he when he couldn't see? It was too dark. There where two consecutive loud clicks that echoed from just behind each ear, a veil was then lifted. It was suddenly too bright, he squinted. "We can take this off now, you're not on fire anymore." Her voice was high pitched and happy. He blinked her into existence; she was petite, dark eyes with round glasses, freckles that stood out on her pale skin, a brown pony tail was pulled over her shoulder, and he knew her. He couldn't place from where, but he felt he should be able to. It hurt his head to try and place her. Actually, his head seemed to just generally ache. He teetered it to one side, that was a mistake, his vision went blurry as a spike of pain stabbed into his cranium.

"Where am I?" His voice was so gravelly, he hardly recognized it as his own. His vision cleared as the girl looked at him with wide eyes. "What?"

"Sorry," She pulled a small flash light out of her pocket and pressed downward at his bottom eyelids before she shined it across both oculus organs. "You just haven't said a word since I was assigned your case."

He yanked his head out of her grasp with a grunt. Too bright for a headache. "Case?" He tried to rub his eyes, but his arms were restrained across his chest. He looked down, that's right, he's wearing a straight jacket. Why didn't that surprise him? Normally when a guy wakes up in a strange place, disoriented, and tied up like a lunatic, he would be surprised. "Where am I?"

The woman muttered an apology for the light and slipped it back in her pocket. " I'm supposed to answer that with 'You're with the company', but the last guy who said that to you is currently living in an urn."

Did she just imply he had killed someone? He didn't doubt it. That phrase really pissed him off. His breath turned to steam just hearing it. He had a feeling he'd been told that bullshit before.

"Calm down Tadashi." She sat on the bed next to him. So he was leaning against the wall? He was becoming more lucid with each moment passed. He wanted to ask how she knew his name, but that was a stupid question. They had met before. He was starting to remember some things now.

-The first time they had been introduced, was at gun point. The two guards in slim black armor that charged into his cell, at least that's how he described it: after all, he was being held here against his will, kept their sights on him as they positioned themselves for maximum accuracy. A third pushed Ensthla in, so he did know her name, she wore the same white jumper as he did, so she obviously wasn't here of her own free will either. With a quivering voice, she had introduced herself as his doctor. He didn't speak to her, he didn't trust her. She looked at the chart she had been clutching to her chest and read out what it said.-

Months later she did the same. "Tadashi Hamada. 21 years old. 'recovered'," She raised one hand to put air quotes around the word, " at SFIT after a fire. Blah blah blah, I've read this way too many times. How about I just answer any of your questions. That would be so much easier." She set the chart down and smiled.

"Where. Am. I?" This was the third time he had asked that question in the last fifteen minutes. It was starting to frustrate him.

"Oh!" She sat up straight. " I'm such an idiot. You've asked that question three times now. Um, you're at a facility owned by 'The Company.' It's basically a prison, and we're prisoners. It's not like anyone here has done anything wrong, they just have abilities that no one really understands."

"Abilities?" His abilities. They were hard to remember. Only bits and pieces were coming back to him. He didn't think he had them before the accident. But accident isn't the right word.

"right! You probably don't remember much. They've been shocking you a lot lately." She smacked her own forehead for her stupidity.

"Why have they been shocking me?" He still had aches all over his body. He rolled his shoulders as if that would help.

"They want to see how far they can stress you. Probably so they can weaponize your power like they did with Ghost. I've been lucky. My power can't be used as a weapon." She seemed sad, like what she had said hurt her. She leaned over solemnly and pushed him forward a bit so she could untie the long sleeves of the straight jacket. She left the sleeves hidden behind him.

"Can you elaborate on the whole 'power' thing?" As he asked that, two men in black armor walked into the room. They motioned for Ensthla to follow. She didn't say anything as she gave Tadashi a hopeful look, like she wanted him to do something and followed one of the soldiers out. Just the site of these guys with guns made him want to turn them into ashes. Oh, that's right. He can burn. And he can burn hot. And the helmet, it's across the room. He can fight back. The other guard looked down at the helmet then at Tadashi, who had pressed his back against the cushioned white wall. Assuming it was safe, the man went to pick up the white and black head restraint. "This isn't supposed to be off." Before the armed guard could stand up properly, Tadashi rammed him against the wall. He knew it would't hurt the man, all he wanted was the gun. This straight jacket was flame retardant. He would need to get it off soon. During the guard's shock, Tadashi slipped the weapon strap off the armored shoulder and didn't hesitate to shoot.

-"I hate it here. They're destroying Ghost." Ensthla cried into her knees. It had been two weeks since the guards stopped supervising their appointments and it had been 8 days since Ensthla had started confiding in the silent man that had to wear a restraint helmet more often than not because of his rebellious tendencies. "I want to go back to the orphanage. Even though it was hard there, it's better than here." she let out a sad laugh. "I'm too old for the orphanage though. I turned 18 two years ago." This day couldn't get any worse for her. Her life long friend, the strongest and toughest person she knew, was breaking under The Company. Before Ensthla was called for her daily rounds with the surviving 'patients', Ghost had lashed out at her. Ghost had never done that before. It was so different now. She wanted her friend back. She wanted to go back. She wanted to escape. "One day, I'll let you out." She promised. "But you have to get me out too."-

The bullet was loud as it left the chamber. He knew more guards would be coming to investigate, but he hadn't expected the amount of gore that resulted from blowing someone's brains out. Adrenalin overcame the shock and he was out in the hallway before he registered he was running. Sleeves crumpled against his wrist, a clear shot, a steady hand on the trigger, and the other guard was down. Ensthla dropped to her knees and stole the dead man's weapons. A gun and a knife stored in the back pocket. Slinging the strap over her shoulder she ran to Tadashi. "Hold still." She made quick work of the white jacket, leaving the half Asian in just the white jumpsuit. "I wasn't sure you would remember." She readied her gun as she heard a stampede of foot steps approaching down the hall.

" I almost didn't. Duck." It was all the warning she got before a deluge of fire poured out of his hand and engulfed the men who were closing in. They braced their arms over their faces and came out unphased by the attack. "Fire proof armor. I should have seen that coming."

"Then turn up the heat! The suit can only resist up to a temperature of 2400 degrees Celsius!" She pressed her back against his and aimed her gun at the soldiers about to attack them from the other direction.

"Wait, How hot can I burn!?" Tadashi had no way of regulating his own heat output, but he tried his best. As Ensthla opened fire on the men on her side, Tadashi literally 'opened fire' on his. The radiation of heat was a bit intense for her, so she lept forwards and curled into a ball as she hit the ground. Fire backlashed to her side. When it died down she was glad she had made the decision to drop. She padded out the little embers on her suit and brushed away some ashes.

"A little too hot?" Tadashi laughed, the walls had been burned to it's metal frame, which was red hot in some places and cooling to weird shapes in others. Their assailants were all but incinerated, despite an odd leg or two here and there.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I'm so glad people are actually reading my work. You guys made my day. Here's the second chapter. Criticism is still accepted. I apologize for awkward situations in this one. But you have to admit, there's no physical way this wouldn't happen. And i forgot to tell you guys that the "-" symbolizes a flashback. I hope you enjoy!

**Ch.2.**

"Ye-Oh my God." She instantly turned around.

"What?" His hands ignited instinctively and he examined their surroundings, as if her reaction was possibly attributed to there being a threat.

"I didn't need to know you wore briefs!" Her hands were covering her red face. Tadashi looked down and blushed deeply. His Jumpsuit has been destroyed by the backlash. The only cloth left on him were singed underwear. At least his panties were durable.

"I guess I'll have to develope a suit that can withstand my heat..." He observed with a flustered chuckle before starting down the hallway. Ensthla tried to follow by walking backwards but failed horribly at it. She just ended up falling haphazardly onto the floor. "Given the circumstances, I don't think you should give much mind to my... Nakedness..." Truthfully, Tadashi was just as embarrassed as she was. He wanted to find clothes, and fast. Maybe he'll steal a guard's uniform. "I have an idea. Do you know where the staff uniforms are kept?"

"Yeah. But can't we just shoot a dude in the head and take his uniform?" She pointed the barrel of the gun at more guards that were emerging from around the corner.

"You shouldn't say that with a smile. It's creepy." He charged at the men. Not wanting to use excessive fire, he stuck to hand to hand combat, which the guards didn't seem to be prepared for. Although, a fist coated in fire did increase his chances at winning. They were down on the ground in seconds. "They should give these guys more training."

"How!" Ensthla yelled from a few yards away, "Did you NOT get shot!?" She went over to an unconscious man and began to strip him. "I mean really. You were point blank with a few of them."

"I was faster." He kneeled to help her get the garbs off. Ensthla let Tadashi dress while she looted the bodies, she found a few wallets and pocketed the money.

"What are you doing?" He zipped up the front of the suit and he peered over her shoulder as she stuck her hands in another man's suit.

"We're going to need money when we leave here."

"Why do they even have their wallets on them? Who decides 'hey, wouldn't it be a good idea to take my wallet with me when I fight a guy who can throw fire?' No, you should leave your wallet in your employee locker."

"What if they don't have employee lockers?"

"A big facility like this? With uniforms like these? They have employee lockers."

Ensthla shrugged and continued what she was doing. "Can you help me get this uniform off him? I think it might fit me."

Tadashi assisted in the removal of the suit. He snatched a knife from one man and used it to cut the hands off the his own black armor.

"Why are you cutting it up?"

"I can't shoot fire through this. It's fire retardant." He finished what he was doing then gave the weapon to Ensthla. She tossed it away.

"I already have one." She grabbed his shoulders and turned him to the wall. "I'm going to change, you keep an eye on things."

"On what? The wall?" He shimmied into the hallway t-bone intersection to look down the left and right halls. There didn't seem to be any guards on their way. It was quiet. Way too quiet for his comfort. Once Ensthla had finished dressing she stood beside the taller male and examined their path options.

"Why haven't any more guards come to get beaten up yet?" She was becoming too confident in Tadashi.

"They're probably planning something." He readied his gun and took a left. "Keep your guard up, but enjoy the reprieve while we have it." Ensthla nodded and positioned her gun properly. The silence didn't last long; an alarm went off, the lights went out and the duo were swallowed by darkness until dim spinning yellow lights poked out of the walls. "That's not good."

"What? What's not good? Are there more people on the way?" She pointed her gun around frantically, uneasy because of the suddenly dangerous atmosphere. Tadashi grabbed the barrel of her gun and aimed it down.

"Panicking won't help." He looked at the vents and watched a gas beginning to flow from it. "Yellow flashing lights usually mean contamination hazard. They're going to gas us. We need to find a place we can block the vents."

"Okay. Okay. I know a place. It's big but there are only a few vents. You might be able to melt them shut." She squeaked as the gas went from a trickle to a gush. She ran toward her intended destination. As they got back to the bodies, Tadashi went down. "Tadashi!" Ensthla dashed to his side, but he wasn't suffocating on gas and he wasn't dead. He was using a knife to cut cloth from the mens' armor.

"We can use them as masks." He tied one over her face and then one over his. Ensthla rose again and tried to drag Tadashi with her, but he didn't come. He was too busy adding masks to the guards that were still living.

"Come on! What are you doing!? We don't have time for you to-!" His arm was yanked out of her grip.

"We can't leave them to die!"

" You killed more than who's here." She gazed warily at the increasing sea of gas.

"I had no choice then. I have a choice now. " He finished his antics and then the two began to run again. They came to an open octangle area with only two other sealed doors.

"The vents are there and there!" she swung the doors shut as quickly as she could causing the smoke to swirl into gaseous designs before dispersing into equilibrium.

Tadashi extended his hand and threw a ball of fire toward the vent. It left a trail of sparks behinds it as it went. "Shit!" He spun on his heel and dove toward Ensthla just as the fire mixed with the methane.

-The wind was knocked out of him as he was thrown backward into another person's experiment. Vials of chemicals broke on impact, burning and perforating his skin. The machine the vials were placed in sparked violently before it exploded just like everything else. It burned. It burned harsher than anything Tadashi had ever experienced. He screamed for as long as he could before everything went black. The fire engulfed the sound, Blew out the windows, and turned everything within it's malicious grasp into ashes.-


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I enjoyed writing this chapter my friends, and I hope you enjoy it too. I had planned on releasing it earlier, along with the 4th chapter. However, the 4th chapter is trying to murder me. Therefore, I am publishing chapter three with out its company. I must warn you, this chapter is a little violent. Enjoy!

**Ch.3.**

As the smoke cleared Tadashi released Ensthla from the cradle he had her in and rolled onto his back. "I should have guessed they would use something flammable." He groaned.

"Yeah, that would have been nice to know, But hey the gas is gone. And we're not... So." Her laughter was interrupted with a fit of coughing from smoke inhalation. She rested her hand on her chest and closed her eyes. "How far were we thrown?"

Tadashi did his best to sit up, but being fire proof does not make you indestructible. He fell backward after getting a glance. "We're on the other side of the room." He grunted and pressed his rib slightly. "we probably hit the wall. I think I broke a rib... Make that two."

Ensthla tried to stand but ended up flopped across Tadashi chest. His legs sprang up as he reflexively tried to revert to the fetal position. "Sorry."

"It's okay... Just get off." His voiced was strained. This was not pleasant for either party. She steadied herself next to him and began to unzip his suit.

"What are you doing?"

" Don't worry, I'm a doctor with magical powers."

"How is that not worrisome?"

"Shut up." She placed her palm flat over his sternum and closed her eyes. Her hand grew brighter and it spread like waves through Tadashi. The glowing permeated through out his body, healing everything it came into contact with. Tadashi sighed as the pain numbed.

"How long have you been able to heal people?"

"Since I was five. But I can't heal myself. I found that out here, when I was six."

The two sealed doors behind them hissed open and guards with bullet proof helmets poured into the room, quickly surrounding the escapees.

"It was a good run." Her eyes watered but she didn't want to cry. No, because they came this far on their first try. Even if it took fifteen more years, she would try to escape again, and then she would get farther than this. And then farther than that. No matter how many years it would take. She would get out. She didn't want to die in this god forsaken hell hole. Two soldiers disabled her speech with a cloth and pulled her away from Tadashi, breaking the link she had established and extinguishing the healing process. If Tadashi could fight, he would have to do it with fractures and internal bruising.

Tadashi forced himself to his feet, despite the returning aches and sharp pains. He conjured up his flames. Ensthla was pulled out of the circle that surrounded the pyrokenetic. He estimated the circumference of the area he would have to cover in order to hit his assailants but not Ensthla. There wasn't much of a spacing between her position and the edge of the circle. The men probably had a stronger armor on now that they knew he could reach a temperature higher than 2400 degrees Celsius.. Maybe if he just created a thin layer of fire that would act as a smoke screen. He could grab Ensthla and run through the open doors behind him. He might burn her face a bit if he did that though. Unless she put her head down. He had decided. They would figure out what to do next once they were in the clear.

He shrouded himself with the fire from his head and hands, focused on rotating it, but just before he could send it out in waves, something burned his back and he fell forward, all fire vanishing from sight. Another blast hit his right side, then another hit his left. This continued until he was mostly frozen against the ground. A man stepped into the circle to squat in front of Tadashi before removing his own helmet. He had nearly white purple hair and bright gray eyes. "Liquid Nitrogen hurts like a bitch, doesn't it?" He smiled wickedly at his immobile enemy.

"Lucky for you, you proved yourself as a valuable weapon." The man patted Tadashi's head, some of the black hair shattered on contact. "A little bit of conditioning and you may help us accomplish our goals," His hand formed a fist and he yanked the younger upward by unfrozen strands. Tadashi's throat fractured, resulting in a scream of pain through clenched teeth. " But Sure as hell, I'll make your 'conditioning' hurt." He dropped Tadashi's head. The fire starter's chin cracked against the hard floor. He couldn't hold back the yell that deepened the two schisms. He breathed heavily and tried not to whine. "Don't worry, I'll let Ensthla Heal you." The man stomped on the younger's side, causing more fissures. "when I'm done with you of course." he ground the foot into Tadashi's side, any reaction the pyro gave would result in another rift on his body. The room soon began to echo with the sickening sound of cracking and wails of pain.

Ensthla had looked away, unable to plea for the display's end due to the gag in her mouth. A few of the guards exchanged looks, this was a bit much, even for their standards. Although, they didn't dare say anything against the General. Maybe if they had, their lives would have been spared. Two by two in quick succession the guards fell forward, the helmets rolling a few feet, overfilling with what was left of their heads. The General reeled away from Tadashi and pulled his gun out, searching for the killer.

The gun clattered to the floor as the man's chest exploded outward, he fell, unmoving, in the center of a circle of carnage. A woman phased into existence over the body. She had white hair cut short, except a long sliver braided out from the neck. She looked back at Tadashi, her eyes electric blue and her deathly black eyeliner designed like a horizontal sparrow's wing. Painted light blue lips spoke barely above a whisper. " Are you alive?"

Tadashi responded with a whimper. The woman fixed her sights on the soldiers holding Ensthla. They dropped the doctor and ran for their lives. Ensthla pulled the gag from her mouth and wiped away the tears that had been shed without her consent. Her eyes were soon glued to the other woman's. "Ghost." she sobbed out. "You came back."

-Ensthla kneeled at the side of her best friend, "Why won't you talk to me Ghost?" The brunet tried to peek at the face hidden behind other's knees. "Ghost? Please. Don't ignore me. Tell me what's wrong." The doors to their shared room opened as the General walked in. The man's face had always angered Ensthla, and now the man was grinning devilishly at her distressed friend. She stood and glared at him. "Please, Leave us alone!" She cried at the man. He just laughed at her. She didn't care about any punishment that would follow, she was going to punch this motherfucker right in the face. A hand caught Ensthla's wrist mid swing and suddenly Ghost was in front of her.

"Don't hit our General." Ghost pushed the healer away and went to the disgusting man's side. He laughed again and walked her out of the room.

"Our General!? Ghost! What are-" The white haired woman slammed the door shut before the guard could do it. Ensthla sat in shock. "GHOST!"-


	4. Chapter 4

A.N: So I ended scrapping what I originally planned for this chapter and doing something entirely different instead. It ended on a similar note, so no harm done. I'm sorry there are no flashbacks in this chapter, I'll try to make up for it in chapter 5. Here's chapter 4 you guys. Please leave any criticism you have for me in the comments! Enjoy!

**Chapter 4.**

Ghost didn't answer, she just marched over to Ensthla and grabbed her arm then they were suddenly standing over Tadashi and all three disappeared. Ghost teleported them to a small room filled with shelves of chemical cleaners and a few brooms. "We'll hide here until he is safe to move. Try to heal him quickly and quietly."

Ensthla nodded and dropped next to the mostly frozen pyro. She was glad Ghost hadn't moved his body's position, it could have caused more damage to him. As it was, he was hardly in one piece. Large, deep cracks coated both his sides, they probably went down through some vital organs. That plus the vertical fissures up and down his back, chest, neck, and one with a missing chuck over his temple, she was unsure how he was even alive. "This will take awhile." Ensthla whispered before getting to work. She was grateful he had lost consciousness, there was no way she would be able to numb so many serious injuries while she healed him.

An hour turned into two, then three, and four. Ghost paced the short space in front of the door with soundless footsteps. Every little noise brought her to alert. Every passing moment brought them closer to getting caught. She began to debate leaving the silent man behind to die. It's not like she needed him. He was mostly a lost cause anyway. He would hold them back. She didn't even know him. She'd only heard hopeful stories from Ensthla when they were still close. "Is he ready to move yet?" She queried around the fifth hour.

"No, he isn't. Just like he wasn't five minutes ago and the five minutes before that. Terrible wounds like this take time. The General did a number on him." she sighed sadly and continued her treatment. "How did your mission go?"

"No complications, An easy in and out Assassination. No one knew I was even there." She sat next to her childhood friend as the man was being restored. "has he spoken yet?"

"Yeah. Earlier today actually. They zapped him so much, he forgot he was supposed to be giving everyone the silent treatment." Ensthla smiled. "he seems to care a a lot though. I'ld like to get to know him better if I get the chance."

"Once he's well enough to travel I'll teleport you two out of here. Then you'll be able to be the best of friends."

"And what about you? Will you be coming with us?"

Ghost didn't respond. She looked up at the ceiling as if she was debating something. She rose to her feet silently and began to pace again. It was quiet for another forty five minutes.

Ensthla was the first to speak again. "What happened to us? We used to be like sisters. You used to be always there. I could always count on you. You cared so much about everything and everyone. You never stepped down, you never gave in. Ever. Now you're reclusive and off all the time killing people."

"It's for The Company."

"The Company took us away from our home!"

"That place wasn't a home! Homes have beds!" Ghost stopped as she heard someone approaching. Once she was sure they were in the clear, she continued with angry whispers. "Homes have friends, Homes have family. Homes have people who love you. That Place Wasn't A Home!"

"It was a home to me. When you were there, it was a home." with that they descended back into silence.

Another few hours passed and Tadashi's body was mostly restored, but you could see where the scars were developing: the left clef of the chin that branched down the neck part way, three or four large ones that had staggered connections from his sides onto his back, and one on the temple that touched the corner of his right eye and traveled jaggedly to just under his ear. Her treatments hardly ever left evidence of the wound behind, so this was new to her and made her feel like she had failed some how. Tadashi began to rouse from his unconscious state.

He shot up and his eyes darted around the supply closet, confused and alert. Ensthla reassured him they were fine for now and told him he needed to rest for awhile. He nodded and examined his shattered clothes, missing large pieces over his ribs and spine. At least he wasn't naked, again. "How long was I out?"

"Long enough, we can't waste anymore time getting out of here." Ghost pressed her ear against the door, listening carefully for any signs of movement. If they knew where she was, they could interfere with her ability using microwaves.

"But how? If we get surrounded again, and they have a contingency for your power, which in all likely hood they do, then we're screwed." He ran his fingers through his hair, it was jagged and uneven, he mumbled a few curses about the General.

"I can teleport us out of here. I just need a location." She crossed her arms as if that should have been obvious to him. He did see her kill the guards, right?

"You can teleport!?" He stood up in his excitement. "That's amazing! Do you know how many people are trying to dig into that technology!? I mean the implications of-" He was smacked.

"Be quiet you idiot. Now where am I dropping you off?" She hissed.

" Wait, what about the other prisoners?" He inquired, rubbing his cheek.

"What about the other prisoners? They don't matter. All that matters is you two. " Ghost was once again debating leaving his ass.

"I can't leave all these people in a place like this." He turned to the door.

" You don't even know how many people are here. And if you don't know that, then there's no way you could know them. Therefore, they don't matter." She grabbed Ensthla. "Give me a location or I'll leave you in the middle of the rain forest."

Tadashi swallowed anxiously but composed himself moments later. "The surveillance office of this building."

"What?"

" I'll be able to see the entire facility, I'll know how many people are trapped here and I can help them escape."

Ghost Looked absolutely pissed, like she would blow his head up any second.

"If I have to choose a location. Then take me there."

"I told you Ghost, he cares a lot." Ensthla finally spoke up.

"I will leave you to rot in this hell hole." The white haired woman growled at him.

"I'll find my own way out." He retorted without hesitation.

Ghost groaned in frustration. "There's no way I'm going to be able to talk you out of this, is there?"

"Nope." Tadashi gave his award winning smile and then received another slap.

"Fine, then I'll get the prisoners out myself." She released Ensthla. "I can get them to safety faster than you can save one."

Tadashi narrowed his eyes suspiciously. " How do I kno-" Another hit to the cheek. "Will you stop smacking me!"

"Stop acting like an idiot and I'll stop smacking you. Now tell me where you want to go before I decide it's not worth the trouble."

"You keep threat-" wap. "Okay okay! I want to go to the cafe my aunt owns at-"

"are you sure that's a good idea?" The brunet smiled nervously, she knew this would come back to bite her one day.

"yeah. I mean I'm sure she'll be a little freaked out since I've been missing so long." He pondered, it would't be so bad, tears, maybe he'll get hit again, but what would he tell them when they ask where he's been?

"Except they think your dead, not missing." Ensthla laughed through her sweat.

"What?"

"Well, you know, they think you burned to death." She scratched her neck while Ghost stepped back to watch the conversation unfold.

"And you never told me!?" He pulled at his hair and walked anxiously around in a small circle to calm himself down.

"Well, I didn't want to upset you."

"Upset me!? I deserved to know my family thought I was dead! How long have I been here!? A year?"

"Two years."

"Two years. I've been dead for two years." He put a hand over his mouth and processed the information. "Hiro and Aunt Cass think, How did they handle it? Did Hiro stick to college? This sort of thing could make people loose motivation."

"Um, I collected newspapers and magazines from the past two years, any that they would allow me to read anyway, you know. Just in case. They're in my room." Ensthla smiled reassuringly. "I think I might have seen an article with the name 'Hiro Hamada' in it."

"You mean these?" Ghost was holding some newspapers and one or two magazines.

"How?" The doctor took them from her. "I hid them."

"I've known you since you were two, I think I can find a few of your hiding spots. But we're out of time. They're probably tracking my particle trail as we speak. I won't be able to come back to this spot after I make the next trip. So one location, for the both of you. First safe place you think of. I don't need coordinates. Now." Ghost grabbed both their arms and began to count down from three.

"The cherry blossoms outside the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology." It was the safest place Tadashi could come up with in such a limited amount of time that had a reduced threat of running into his family or friends. It was a place he used to think in serenity. Then the three phased out of existence.


	5. Chapter 5

A.N: Sorry this one took so long, I had some difficulty with producing the character's reactions to certain things. Please leave criticism in the comments! Enjoy!

**Chapter 5**

-Tadashi strode into the park and sat himself down under a cherry blossom tree. It was one of his favorite spots to think. He had discovered it about a week into college when he decided a walk might help him focus. The tree had looked so peaceful and inviting. Now he was using that place again. He had to figure out what he was doing wrong with his current project, A robot he was calling 'Baymax.' It's purpose was to be a health care companion, but every time he tried to turn it on, Baymax went haywire and either flailed around uselessly or emitted this piercing sound that hurt his ears. Maybe it was the programming chip? The composure of wires that established it's frame? He took a deep breath and tried not to stress out. The wind blew, the leaves shuddered and played their song, birds chirped back and forth in conversation. Relax and look at it from another angle.-

Tadashi and Ensthla stood in an open area. It was dark out but the stars hid from the city. There were a few lights that marked the edge of the grassy expanse. Cherry Blossoms were in full bloom and the trees were strategically placed to allow for a pink snow when the wind blew. A bench stood out in the background, a beam illuminating it up from the ground on either side. It was placed in Tadashi's favorite spot, walking over to get a closer look, he could see a dedication plack with his name inscribed on it and his years of birth to 'death'. He stared at it for awhile, stunned.

Ensthla placed a hand gingerly on his shoulder. Tadashi looked around at the empty park. A breeze slipped through the air and made the trees dance as if the wind were music. "We'll need some clothes. We might draw attention in these." He exited the area and started heading toward the institute labs.

" Wait," The brunet followed close behind. "what if we're seen by employees or students?"

"See the position of the moon?" He pointed it out. "It's three o'clock in the morning. Wasabi is very insistent on us getting home by at least two so we can get enough sleep during the night and employee shift ends at one."

"Okay, but why are we going into the building? There's no way we would be able to hide there and not be discovered."

"They always keep spare clothes in the back room in case an experiment ruins the ones you're wearing."

"Oh." Ensthla observed the scenery as they went over a bridge with wooden red railing. "This campus is beautiful."

"One reason I loved it here." He smiled and suddenly veered left before breaking into a sprint. He went straight to a wall, rebounded off it's adjacent, and landed very carefully on top of it. He held a hand out for her to grab. "There's a back door over here. It didn't close all the way when I went here. But if they fixed it, we'll just go through the window."

"How many times did you get locked out of this place before you figured that out?" She took the hand.

"Do I have to answer that?" He hoisted her up and they both jumped over.

-He swore to God he was going to murder them. This was the third time they had locked him out this week. It wasn't easy to do, they had to split up and lock every door they came across, and they had to do it before Tadashi reached any of them. It was a game they played sometimes, and it wasn't alway Tadashi getting locked out. Sometimes it would be Honey Lemon or Wasabi. The tactic never worked on Fred. The guy knew the campus too well. This time they had decided the Hamada would be their stress reliever.-

Luckily, the entrance had been ignored and the door was easy to open. Tadashi followed an internal map to the back room just behind the experiment areas. The shelves still had extra clothing available. Loose campus shirts, sweatpants, and shorts were neatly folded against the wall. Facing away from each other, they changed quickly.

There was a click and a line of light appeared from under the closed door. Tadashi and Ensthla exchanged looks.  
>"I thought you said no one would be here!" She whispered to him.<p>

"There shouldn't be." He listened carefully for footsteps or voices. Someone walked past the door, there was some clanging and shifting before whoever it was, made their way back and the light shut off. Tadashi waited a few minutes before he assumed the coast was clear. "We need to be quick."

Ensthla nodded and they eased the door open and closed it silently. Not wanting to risk running into anyone, they decided to go through the lab. This was a mistake. There was no way Tadashi would't stop to look at the different experiments and see what his friends had been up to in his absence. They had been hard at work, progressing at an astounding rate. He wished he could have been there to see their improvement and to have advanced with them. He glanced over at his former work area. He wondered if anyone was using it now. Ensthla tapped his shoulder.

"We really should get going." She seemed nervous and her eyes kept darting around the room.

"One second, I have to see this." He patted her shoulder with an open palm and went through the door that he had used so many times before.

The room was way different than he remembered. There were more projects scattered across new tables, a desk with three computers, a closed wooden cabinet caitcornered beside the desk, and Baymax's charger had been moved to rest next to the window. He recognized the signature designs of the experiments. They were Hiro's. He picked up the happy robot that had given Hiro the idea for the microbots and smiled softly at it.

"Is this where you conducted your experiments?" Ensthla gazed at the different ideas that were just beginning to become reality.

"Yeah," He put the mechanism down and approached the cabinet, wondering what was in it and why it was the only thing not on display. "But my brother uses it now." He opened the little wooden double doors and stilled.

Inside was a memorial shrine dedicated to him. His picture sat in a black frame bedecked in black ribbons. Two burned out incense sticks were protruding from little containers on either side, there were additional photographs of him with his friends, or him with Hiro, one had been directly taken from Baymax's internal camera, positioned around the center photo. He placed his forearm over the top of the wooden case. He hadn't even realized tears were falling until one shined as it dropped to the floor.

"Tadashi." Ensthla peeked around to see his face as it rested against his folded limb.

"I should never have ran into that fire." He managed, "I should have listened to Hiro."

"You ran into the fire?"

"I mean I didn't even know if Callaghan was still alive. Imagine what Hiro, Aunt Cass, Gogo, Fred, everyone. What they must have gone through. Hiro losing his brother, the others lost a close friend. And it's my fault. Callaghan wasn't even..." Tadashi grit his teeth and slammed the shrine doors shut.

"Tadashi.." Ensthla lightly grabbed his arm to capture his attention. "They wouldn't blame you."

"Let's just go." Tadashi wipes his face and storms out of the room. Ensthla followed closely behind. They got a good three strides before the light turned on.

"Hey, This area is for students only." A familiar voice lectured them from behind.

The pyro turned around to see Wasabi, who shouldn't have been there. The other dropped all the cleaning supplies he was holding as his eyes grew wide.

"Tadashi? Wha- I must have inhaled too many fumes. I'm Hallucinating." Wasabi rubbed his forehead and squeezes his eyes shut. He opened them again, but Tadashi was still there. His friend who had died two years ago was standing in front of him in an institute sweat shirt and sweat pants.

"Don't freak out." The half Asian put his hands out as if to stabilize the African American without touching him. It didn't work.

"Holy-." And with that Wasabi fainted.


	6. Chapter 6

A.N: I know this one is a little short, But the next chapter is going to be long. Please leave your criticism in the comments. Enjoy!

**Chapter 6**

"Wasabi? Hello?" Fred poked Wasabi's cheek and looked around. He was usually the first one to the lab everyday so he hadn't expected to see the other asleep in his chair. Guard down, completely vulnerable. Fred flicked the lid off the marker.

-Tadashi and Ensthla were lugging Wasabi over to the cushioned chair with both of the unconscious man's arms over their shoulders. "I had no idea Wasabi was so heavy." The pyro exclaimed as they finally threw him onto the maroon piece of furniture. Ensthla leaned over to catch her breath before agreeing.

"So where are we going now?" She said after fully regaining herself.

"There's a few hotels downtown that won't ask any questions as long as you pay for the room." He suggested.

"Sketchy," She cooned. "Good thing I still have the cash from looting those guards." She laughed when Tadashi rolled his eyes.

"Let's go before he wakes up."-

Gogo entered the building and took off her helmet, placing it on the table. She paused and back tracked a few steps. "What are you doing?"

Fred dropped the marker, startled, and spun around to face the Korean. "I , uh..."

She walked around him to look at the ridiculous design he had decorated Wasabi's face with. She blew a bubble with her gum and popped it.

Honey skipped in humming a cheerful song and stopped curiously to see what her two friends were up to. "Oooh, Wasabi's not going to like this," The blond mused, restraining laughter.

"Like what? What's going on?" Hiro arrived at the scene with Baymax close behind. "Oh." He pushed past Fred and over to Wasabi.

Wasabi's eyes opened and he shot up, breathing labored and head spinning from moving too fast just after waking. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You okay there Wasabi?" Fred questioned.

"What? Yeah," The African American peered up at the five in front of him. Tadashi was gone. "Was it a dream?"

Hiro and Honey Lemon had hands over their mouths, shaking with attempt not to break.

"What?" Wasabi squinted at them.

"You've got a little'" Gogo pointed to her face and smiled. "Something, on your face."

"What?" He got up and sprinted to the nearest reflective surface. He was shocked for a moment, but then he knew exactly who was to blame. "Fred!"

Said blond was nearly on the floor he was laughing so hard. "Hey," He struggled to get out. "I made it symmetrical."

Wasabi double took at the drawing, "So you did, But that doesn't make it okay!" He stormed off to go wash his face. Hopefully Fred didn't use a permanent marker.

Everyone separated, eager to continue their projects while Fred just sat in the maroon chair. Hiro halted in front of the door to his area, it was open, he had closed it the night before. He wandered inside and examined the room to see if anything was out of place. Sure enough, not only was one door of Tadashi's memorial ajar, but his fighting robot had been moved from its original position. He replaced the robot and opened the other side of the cabinet. A few pictures were knocked over and some incense spilled . He fixed the mess and ran out of the room, leaving Baymax to his own devices.

Wasabi had returned after successfully clearing his face of the ink and was currently lecturing Fred. More people had arrived and rocket cat zoomed over Hiro's head. "Wasabi! Did you see anyone in my lab last night?" The underage genius interrupted.

"Your lab?" The neat freak furrowed his brow, hadn't Tadashi come out of Hiro's lab in his dream?

"Yeah, someone wrecked Tadashi's shrine." This got Gogo and Honey's attention.

"Someone wrecked Tadashi's shrine?" Honey Lemon approached them with a concerned expression.

"That's so not cool dude." Fred crossed his arms and Gogo nodded in agreement.

"The case was open and everything was knocked over." Hiro explained.

"Wait, earlier Wasabi mentioned something about a dream. He might have gotten attacked by a ninja that wanted to steal one of Hiro's robots and thought he may have kept the secrets somewhere meaningful so he wrecked the shrine to find it." Fred displayed his 'ninja' abilities through haphazard karate moves.

"No, but I did have a weird dream where Tadashi was here last night. He came out of his old lab, your lab, and then I woke up surrounded by you guys." Wasabi scratched his chin, had it really been a dream? It had to be, Tadashi was dead.

"I get it, Tadashi's spirit used his shrine as a portal to enter our world in order to get revenge or carry out some unfinished business." Fred nodded in appreciation of his own theory.

"He looked pretty solid to me." Wasabi responded.

"Not all ghosts look unsolid." The blond mascot smiled, his theory was totally right.

"Stop!" Hiro intervened. "Tadashi's dead."

"Hiro." Baymax stood in the lab doorway.

"He's not a ghost,"

"Hiro."

"He's not back from the dead for revenge"

"Hiro."

"I just want to know-"

"Hiro,"

"What!?"

" I have discovered Tadashi's DNA on the floor of your lab."

"Of course his DNA is in my lab, it used to be his."

"It has been deposited within the last twenty four hours."

There was silence within the group. They all exchanged looks.

" Show us." Honey Lemon raced over to Baymax, whom had turned back toward the lab. The others soon followed suit: Gogo snatching a Q tip swabber just in case. Hiro stood in a bewildered stooper, his legs moved slowly as he proceeded in the direction of the impossible.

Baymax was in front of the cabinet, pointing down. He explained that the DNA had been derived from lacrimal fluid located in front of the wooden structure.

"But how is that possible, I mean, Tadashi is dead. He died in the fire." Wasabi was as confused as the rest of them.

"See I told you, Ghost." Fred established.

"Ghosts don't leave tears you idiot." Gogo squatted and scrutinized the spot where the DNA was found.

"Sad ghosts do." Fred pouted.

"There are additional proteins fused into Tadashi's DNA. I have not yet identified them." The health care companion gazed down at what Gogo was doing. She brushed the cotton end of the swab across the floor and closed it.

"So it might not be Tadashi?" Hiro saddened at the thought.

"The DNA matches that of Tadashi Hamada." Baymax ensured.

"But the extra proteins-"

"The DNA matches that of Tadashi Hamada."

Once again, silence enveloped the goup. A bird chirped outside the window and the sun made the cherry blossoms glow.

"Tadashi's alive." Hiro stated in disbelief.


	7. Chapter 7

A.N. This isn't as long as I hoped it would be, but I decided that something that was supposed to happen this chapter will happen in the next chapter. Please leave criticism for me in the reviews/comments! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the restaurant Sonic.

**Chapter 7**

-Tadashi put the key into the lock and opened the creaking door to their rented room. Inside was one bed and one bathroom with a small table against the far wall. It smelled a little, but he knew they wouldn't be here long. He let Ensthla walk past him as he closed the wooden slab that was supposed to be both the entrance and exit of the cramped space. He turned the key and checked the peephole, of course it wouldn't work. They should have just drilled a hole instead of trying to install a metal one. Ensthla shifted uncomfortably in the dingy area. She was tired and scared and excited all at the same time. She turned to Tadashi who was glaring at the peephole, then back to the one person bed. Would they have to squeeze onto that? Together? All night? Her glasses fogged up at the thought.

"You can take the bed, I'll sleep on the floor." He said as he placed the key on the table. It was wobbly, of course it was wobbly.

Oh, The brunet thought, "Okay." She sat on the bed and watched Tadashi flip the light switch. The bulb flickered then went out. He doubted it would come back on.

"Here," Ensthla held out the pillow from the bed. "I have the bed, so you should get the pillow."

"I can sleep without it."

"I insist." She smiled softly.

"Thanks." He took it and made himself comfortable on the ragged carpet. He stared up at the ceiling and slowly began to drift off. Ensthla rolled her back to him, and tried to sleep. It was harder than she thought it should have been.-

Hiro finished putting on Baymax's suit, the team was congregated on Fred's back lawn. "So me and Baymax are going to find an elevated location to scan the city while,"

"While we isolate the proteins and find out just what exactly they are and what they do." Wasabi completed.

"And Aunt Cass can't know anything until we're sure Tadashi is really alive." Hiro climbed onto Baymax's back.

"Of course Hiro," Honey Lemon smiled at the adolescent, she could tell he was nervous. "get going."

"Right," Hiro looked up at the cloudy sky and hesitated, "What if the clouds interfere with Baymax's scanner?"

"My scanner cannot be impeded by clusters of water vapor." Baymax answered him.

"You'll find him Hiro. I know you will." The blond girl reassured him.

"Right," He said again, still uneasy. What if Tadashi wasn't in the city anymore? What if he didn't want to be found? If Hiro did find him, what would he say? Why would Tadashi pick two years later to come back? Had he been coming back to check in on them all along? Had the fire disfigured him in some way and Tadashi just didn't want Aunt Cass and him to see him like that?

"Hiro." Baymax said after scanning Hiro's brain waves and determining he was distressed. "We will find Tadashi."

The sixteen year old took a long deep breath, "Thrusters." And then they were in the sky. Higher and higher until they estimated they were up far enough. Next to find the center point of the city. Once there, hover was engaged and Baymax began his scan. He zeroed in on the downtown area. He flew over to it and continued his search. He got a match.

"Tadashi is there." Baymax pointed to a run down motel that looked as if drug dealers and other criminal types would live there. There were several women dressed in scant clothing roaming the sidewalk next to the road. Hiro gulped, what would Tadashi be doing in such a scary looking place?

"There is another person with Tadashi." The robot stated watching a male heat signature cross a small room and put a plate down in front of a female before taking a seat across from her.

"What? Who?"

"A woman. 5 feet and 6 inches tall. She appears to be eating at a small table across from Tadashi. Shall we greet them?"

"I," Would it be a good idea to confront his brother without the others?

Honey rifled through the data collected from the sample. She was close to isolating the make up of the 4 new proteins. Chemical combinations she would never have thought up herself, probably because she didn't believe in animal testing. So far the proteins' purpose served to mutate a living organism on a molecular level.

"So? What's the thingy do?" Fred was hovering, he had come up with another theory about Tadashi that involved the government kidnapping him to make a superhuman weapon. No one knew it yet, but Fred was half right.

"It's a mutagenic strand of proteins." She explained.

"Sounds government experimenty" Fred rubbed his chin.

"Are you sure?" Gogo leaned on the table, Wasabi watched the screen from over her shoulder.

"Yes. Two separate strands." She pulled up a blue three dimensional man on the monitor. "This one causes spontaneous combustion." She ran the scenario and the little man caught fire, "While this one makes the skin resistant to extreme heat." The fire went out and the man was estimated to be perfectly healthy.

"Next question, How did the mutagen get into him?" Wasabi wondered.

"I already told you guys! Government experiment! But he escaped and he doesn't want to put any of us in danger! It happened before in 2852: Project X-Ray!"

"Can you try to be serious?" The Korean lectured.

"I am being serious." Fred replied.

Gogo turned her attention back to Honey, "So how did it get into his system?"

"I don't know. I've got the chemical make up, But I don't know how it was inserted or the method that made it bond to the DNA. I would need to talk to whoever created it." Honey Lemon felt useless to be stumped at a time like this.

"Come one people! A room full of nerds and we can't come up with one little method? Let's put our heads together and figure this out!" Wasabi grabbed all of them and pulled their heads into a huddle. The Blonds smiled while Gogo felt a bit clustered.

There was a bing as the computer connected to Hiro's com. "We found Tadashi."

Tadashi sat at the table across from Ensthla as they ate Sonic* from across the street. It was difficult getting there because of all the prostitutes offering him a 'Good time' as he went by. They seemed to really want his company. It was all very awkward for him. The employees at the drive in restaurant did not seem too friendly, a reasonable defense for this part of the city, but still. Everything about the trip was unpleasant, he wasn't even sure if the food was safe, so he had told Ensthla to wait before eating it. If he collapsed from poisoning, at least she would be able to heal him. Luckily nothing happened and they both dug in. It was much better than the meals they got at the facility.

"I haven't had junk food since I was five." She hummed and ate a tater tot. "Even then, I don't think I have ever had Tater tots."

"Never had Tater tots? That's no way to live." Tadashi ate the last of his lunch.

Ensthla pondered what they would do next. Will they find a place to live? Stay on the move from motel to motel? What happens when they run out of money? Will they get jobs? Settle down? Have ki- oh my. She blushed and held her cheeks, glasses fogging up.

"You okay?" He stuffed their trash in a bag. "Your face is red."

"What?" She looked up at him and her hands shot into her lap. "Yeah! I'm fine!"

Tadashi gazed at her suspiciously before he got up to throw the paper bag into the trash.

"Um, we should probably catch a bus out of the city. The Company might guess that you came home." Ensthla suggested.

"Or they might think I'm too smart to come back to San Fansokyo. After all, It would be stupid to."

" But what if they knew you would think that they thought you weren't stupid enough to go home so they did find out you were here, or maybe they knew you would know that they would know that they would know you knew that they might think that you would think that they would think that you weren't stupid enough to come here and thus you didn't come here and they don't find us."

"What."

Hiro, Fred, Gogo, Honey Lemon, and Wasabi were standing at the end of the walk way that lead to Tadashi's room. They were all nervous.

"We should go over there and knock." The youngest Hamada spoke first.

"What do we say?" Wasabi sweated.

"How about 'Hi Tadashi!' " Honey Lemon suggested. "Then we all hug him."

"Or you know we could ask him how he escaped the government labs." Fred added.

"Or we could let him talk." Hiro shrugged.

"I belive that would be the best course of action in this situation." Baymax concurred.

"What if he doesn't have anything to say?" Honey worried.

"Or doesn't want to talk to us?" Hiro followed beginning to freak out.

Gogo sighed and walked down the hallway. She knew exactly what to say, so she knocked on the motel door. The five at the other end of the path suddenly turned to Gogo, half in shock, when had she left their discussion?

Tadashi motioned for Ensthla to stay, he wished he could look through the peep hole, but the one on this door was broken somehow. So he just kept his guard up. He was not expecting to see his Korean friend. He stood there completely stunned.

Gogo was likewise calm and collected. She blew a bubble with her signature pink bubble gum and popped it, unamused, before speaking "What the fuck Tadashi?"

"Woah! Woah!" Wasabi covered Hiro's ears, "Child in ear shot!"

Tadashi peered down the hall way, everyone was there. They all knew. How? How did they even find him?

Hiro pushed Wasabi's hands off his head and ran over to his brother. He hugged Tadashi tightly, afraid that if he let go, Tadashi would be gone and this will have all been some sick and twisted dream. Tadashi placed his hands on his younger brother's back. It took a second for everything to register in the oldest Hamada's brain. Once it had processed, Tadashi returned the embrace. He bent his knees sightly to strengthen his grip on Hiro and could feel himself tearing up.

Fred couldn't take it anymore,"You guys." He ran over and joined the hug.

Both Hamadas couldn't help laughing at Fred's intrusion. Wasabi and Honey Lemon exchanged glances before deciding to join. Gogo stayed where she was, assessing the brunet that stood in Tadashi's room. Wasabi grabbed Gogo and pulled her into the hugfest. Her addition unbalanced the six and they all seven toppled over onto the floor. Tadashi hadn't laughed this hard in two years as he lay on the ground, Fred and Hiro still clinging to him. Honey stayed sitting while Wasabi and Gogo dusted themselves off.

"Are these your friends?" Ensthla stepped forward awkwardly, unsure if she was welcome anymore.

This was the first time the others noticed her. Fred stood up and held out his hand, "Hi I'm Fred, Tadashi's friend. And you would be?"

"Ensthla.." She really wasn't good around new people.

When Ensthla didn't shake his hand, he took hers and forced the handshake."Nice to meet you."

"I'm Honey Lemon," Honey waved and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Hi."

"That's Wasabi, Gogo, Baymax, and Hiro, Tadashi's little bro." Fred took attendance.

"Hello."

"Sup."

"Greetings."

Hiro sat up with Tadashi, one hand still fisting his brother's shirt. "Hi."

"So, did Tadashi help you escape the government labs or what?" Fred smiled as he asked the question.

"Wait, you know about The Company!?" She exclaimed, taking a step back.

There was silence from everyone but Fred.

P.A.N: I was a little unsure about the hugfest but decided it was what probably would have happened. Do you guys agree, or think I'm way off base?


	8. Chapter 8

A.N: I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was very busy. But here it is. Chapter 8. Please leave criticism for me in the reviews! Enjoy!

**Chapter 8**

They all had found themselves a spot inside the motel room as Tadashi tried to think of a way to explain this without freaking anyone out. He obviously couldn't let them know about the abuses he'd suffered, though he was pretty sure the scars might give something away. Hiro couldn't seem to stop starring at the ones on his face. The Adolescent seemed concerned, happy, and sad all at the same time. But what could Tadashi expect after two years of Hiro thinking he was was dead and then to find him again, covered in permanent markers of past injuries and about to paraphrase having been kidnapped? Tadashi gazed at the expecting faces around the room and Ensthla, who had her head down because she felt bad for her earlier statement.

He sighed, "The Company is basically an organization that turns people with abilities into weapons. They found me in the ashes of the convention hall. Ensthla helped me escape their facility and here we are." His left out a lot, but they didn't need to know everything. Just that they were there and now they're here.

"Do you know how they administered the extra DNA?" Honey asked,

"Extra DNA?" Tadashi had no idea what she was talking about, what extra DNA?

"You don't know?"

"Baymax, Connect to the BH6 lab mainframe." Hiro commanded, still attached to Tadashi, He had not let go of him since their reunion.

Baymax looked down at his chest as it connected then downloaded the information about Tadashi's DNA. "Two strands of four unknown proteins are fused into your Deoxyribonucleic Acid."

"How did you get a sample of my DNA?" Tadashi leaned forward to get a closer look at the displaay.

"Lacrimal fluid in front of the shrine." Hiro didn't want to say tears, he didn't want to think about his brother crying. "It's also how we found you. I updated Baymax's scanner to track DNA ."

"Really? That's awesome," Tadashi ruffled his younger's hair. "Did you do anything else to him?"

"I changed his battery, it lasts longer and he charges faster." The young genius stopped to think. "I downloaded a bunch of fighting styles to his hard drive."

"He's a nurse bot, why would he need to know how to fight?" The oldest Hamada inquired.

Hiro was quiet, sweat breaking out on his brow. Should he tell Tadashi about his crime fighting? Should he lie to him?

"Hiro." Tadashi took on that tone of knowing that he always did when he knew Hiro wasn't telling him everything.

Would Tadashi approve? It's not like they've done anything illegal, Nothing 'bad' illegal anyways.

Honey decided to save those questions for later, "How is your Aunt Cass going to react when she finds out you're alive?"

"Right! Aunt Cass!" Tadashi covered his face with his hands and groaned. "What am I going to do? I don't know if she'll kill me or hug me. What if she cries?" He took his hands off his eyes. "I don't think I would be able to handle it if she cried."

"We have to tell her." Honey rubbed her forearm. "She disserves to know."

"Of course, But how do I tell her? How do I explain why everyone thought I was dead? Obviously I won't say anything about the kidnapping." The half Asian fretted.

"We'll come with you." Wasabi offered. "It'll be easier that way."

Tadashi nodded, "Okay, but there's one thing we need to figure out before we go to the cafe." He turned to Ensthla. "Ensthla needs somewhere safe to stay."

"I 'll take her." Fred raised his hand without hesitation.

The brunet appeared unsure. "Is that really okay? I don't want to be a bother."

"Psh," The blond put an arm over her shoulder. "We have plenty of space, no bother at all."

Thirty minutes later, The group was in front of the cafe just after it had closed. Ensthla had decided not to come. She had told everyone that she wanted to explore the mansion, (Tadashi had not expected Fred to be rich: he was dumbstruck by the new information) , when in reality, she felt like she had no right to go with them. She did not know Aunt Cass and she did not know Tadashi's friends. She would just be out of place.

Aunt Cass was inside, back to the door, as she stacked boxes of cupcakes on top of one another. They were all a bit nervous. "You guys should stay out here." Tadashi recommended.

"Are you sure." Gogo watched the stack of boxes reach three feet.

"Yeah, besides, we'd just end up crowding her." Taking a deep breath, both Hamadas walked into the cafe.

Aunt Cass had just picked up the containers. It seemed like it would topple any second. "Hiro, is that you?" She turned slightly and almost lost her grip. Tadashi ran over and took the boxes from her. He placed them on a table.

"Thanks sweetie, I..." She trailed off as she met the person who had helped her.

"Hi," Tadashi scratched the back of his head. "Aunt Cass."

The woman glanced over at Hiro, who nodded reassuringly with tears in his eyes, then back to his older brother. "Ta, Tadashi? You, You're..."

"Yeah, I'm so-" He couldn't finish his sentence, she was hugging him so tightly he could hardly breath. Tadashi returned that embrace.

"I can't believe it." She placed her hands on his shoulders. "Look at you." She held his face, thumb tracing a scar. "I never thought I would ever see you again." She was crying, of course she was crying. Tadashi smiled at her. He didn't know what to say. He was just happy to be home.

-Guards entered the large room, gazing upon the circle of dead. They scattered to check for survivers, although most of them didn't have heads. It was protocol. One blond soldier went to the center to see if the General had a pulse.

"Is the General dead?" Another asked from across the room.

The soldier retracted his hand. "I didn't think he could die."

An arm shot up and grabbed the young soldier's neck, squeezing hard. The General rolled his head to look at his victim. The once pale irises were now glowing darkly and the whites were bloodshot. Veins turned black out from the General's grip. The guard's skin slowly became pure white, his eyes hollowed out, and his last breath was a visible vapor. He dropped the man and the younger shattered on the ground like porcelain. The General pushed himself up, chest completely healed thanks to the blond's life. He grinned menacingly at his frightened subordinates. His hysterical laugh broke the silence in the room. -


	9. Chapter 9

A.N: I'm sorry I didn't post yesterday, but I finished my project, so I should be posting regularly again. This chapter was fun to write. Please leave criticism in the reviews! Enjoy!

**Chapter 9**

Tadashi woke up to a weight on his chest and an entirely numb right arm. He blinked his eyes open in the sunlight and ran his fingers through his hair. He sighed, he didn't need to look to know a certain little genius had crawled into his bed again. That really wasn't the problem. He knew Hiro was still afraid he would wake up one morning and find Tadashi gone or dead. Plus, it was adorable to have a very loving little brother. No, the problem was that Hiro was no longer a tiny little toddler, he was a sixteen year old boy that was currently crushing Tadashi. "Hiro," The younger gave no response. "Hiro..." Once again nothing. Tadashi shook Hiro's shoulder, he got a whine in return and the genius just curled up tighter against him. No choice, Tadashi thought, he's got to go down. Tadashi rolled Hiro off the bed with one heave and sat up.

"Ow!" Hiro shot up and rubbed his head,

"Morning." The older rolled his shoulder and massaged his arm to try and get some feeling back into it.

"Did you push me off the bed?"

"You wouldn't wake up."

"Scan completed, no bodily injury detected." Baymax scared the shit out of the Hamada brothers.

"Morning Baymax." Tadashi stood to stretch. His shirt rode up and partially exposed his side. The scar wasn't too big, but it was still on the larger side and was very much noticeable. Hiro looked away, he hated Tadashi's scars. It just reminded him that his older brother had gone through something so terrible that he wouldn't tell him what it was. Tadashi noticed his shirt and fixed it. "Why don't you go brush your teeth, I'll be in in a moment."

"Okay, yeah." The youngest Hamada made his way to the bathroom but stopped short of leaving. "Why won't you tell me how you got your scars?"

It was quiet for a moment. "Just go brush your teeth Hiro." Tadashi didn't move again until he heard the faucet running. He changed into his favorite white shirt with a ninja depicted on it and a gray v neck sweater. As he switched pajama pants for proper pants, he remembered how nice it was to be home. He had been for nearly a week now. He was actually scheduled to meet with Abigail, the daughter of Callaghan, to get back into SFIT. He had heard nice things about her. She took over her dad's position with the school after he was arrested. He found the conditions in which the man had been arrested interesting. He had heard that a group of "super heroes" had taken down Callaghan after he had constructed a type of portal that threatened people's lives. He was sure Hiro knew more about the incident than he was telling. He could always see when his brother was keeping something from him.

After joining Hiro to brush his own teeth, the brothers went downstairs to have breakfast. Aunt Cass always woke up early to make it for them. Today it was waffles, syrup, whipped cream, and strawberries. She set down the last plate as Hiro and Tadashi greeted her. She hugged them both. "It's so nice to have you both together again."

"You say that every morning." Tadashi hugged her back and kissed her cheek before sitting down. Breakfast was just as it was before he had 'died.' He was glad for that. Even the happy stares from the two had ebbed down to hardly noticeable.

"The time is 8:30 am. We must go to the San Fansokyo Institute of Technology before we are late for Tadashi's appointment." Baymax pointed out, a clock appearing on his chest.

"Okay," Tadashi stuffed one more mouthful of waffle into his face before he was at the door. Hiro was close behind. They waved goodbye to Aunt Cass and headed out.

They strolled down to the trolley. The weather was moderate, the cherry blossoms were in full bloom, and the sky was partially cloudy. People were out and about shopping, on their way to some unknown location, or just generally walking around because it was a nice day.

A man was leaning against a building as the two Hamadas passed. He had black hair, shaved on the sides, brown eyes, and wore an open black trench coat over his dark pants and shirt. He was tossing a thin metal plate into the air and then catching it with two fingers. He watched the brothers until they were out of site. He tapped his ear, said a few words, then disappeared into a near by alley.

Tadashi and Hiro were talking about a project the younger was working on as they headed up the stairs. There was some yelling from Abigail's office. As they got closer, they could make out the conversation.

"You can't just come back here after everything you've done and expect me to just accept you with open arms!" Abigail screamed at some one.

"Abby," That voice, "I'm-"

Tadashi opened the door to the office and froze at the sight of a man who should be in jail. The reaction was mutual. Callaghan, that Callaghan, was white as a sheet at Tadashi's appearance.

"You're dead." The old man stated, "You died."

Tadashi's breath turned to steam as he fought the strong urge to burst into flames, his eyes flashed like fire., and his fists were trembling.

-"Callaghan!" Tadashi called when he reached the stage. The temperature in the room was climbing expedientially. Fire was every where, smoke was making it hard to breath. Chemicals added to the sharp pain in his lungs. He coughed into the crook of his arm.

"Tadashi?" There was Callaghan, near the back of the stage where Hiro's machines were hidden. "What are you doing here!?"

The Hamada coughed again. "I couldn't leave you to die." He grabbed the older's arm, "We need to get out of here." The appendage was yanked away.

"You shouldn't have come for me." The man's tone was out of character. His face was stern and angry, he had a sinisterly determined look in his eye. That's when Tadashi noticed the neurotransmitter, Hiro's invention, on Callaghan's head.

"Why are you wearing Hiro's neurotransmitter?" This side of Callaghan and the implied malignant intention was dizzying to Tadashi. Maybe his mind was getting mugged up by all the interfering variables being exposed to him.

"I'm sorry, you could have changed the world, but you shouldn't have tried to save me."

Tadashi could hardly hear him over his own coughing. Hiro's microbots rose from their rest with the lifting of the older man's hand.-


	10. Chapter 10

A.N: I couldn't find much on Abigail's personality. So I just guessed. She seems like she would be a strong willed, stubborn, and powerful woman with a gentle heart. If I'm wrong at all, please inform me and leave a link to where you found the information in the reviews. Enjoy!

**Chapter 10**

Hiro noticed the heat radiating from his brother. "Tadashi,"

"You died, in the fire." Callaghan was still mumbling in shock.

"Calm down." Hiro tried again to get Tadashi's attention, too concerned about his brother's future actions to react properly to Callaghan's appearance.

The older Hamada took a step forward, his breath close to igniting. The oldest in the room went back a few paces.

"You are reaching unstable temperatures." A ballooned hand found itself on Tadashi's shoulder. "Your brain waves indicate you are upset. Recommended treatment: taking yourself out of the situation."

The Hamada glared back at Baymax, eyes glowing like flames. He knew the robot was right. He had to leave. But he wanted nothing more than to burn Callaghan for ruining his life.

"Tadashi." Hiro's voice broke quietly through his anger.

Tadashi looked at the slight fear in Hiro's expression and gained enough strength to exit the room. He needed to find somewhere safe he could explode, unleash his pent up anger, without hurting anyone.

Abigail was as dumbfounded as her father. She had not known about Tadashi's new abilities. It seemed now, she had a general grasp on how Tadashi Hamada had survived the explosion.

"What was that?" Abigail conquered her slack jaw.

Hiro went after Tadashi instead of answering. The pyro was nowhere to be seen. The genius ran down the stairs, checked each room, checked the lab.

"What's wrong Hiro?" Honey Lemon took off her goggles and replaced them with her glasses. "Why do you look so panicked?"

"Tadashi," Hiro panted out. "Callaghan is here, and Tadashi flipped. I can't find him."

"Callaghan is here?" Gogo left her project.

"Shouldn't he be in jail?" Wasabi turned off his machine.

"He got out on good behavior." Abigail entered the scene. "That's what I was told anyway. Where did Tadashi go?"

"I lost sight of him." Hiro had caught his breath, he really didn't have time to be chatting about Callaghan's release. He needed to find Tadashi.

"Okay, We'll talk about my dad later. Where does he usually go to calm down?" She said, taking control of the situation.

"The cherry blossoms, where the bench is." Honey thought aloud. "I'll check there."

"I'll check the dead end door." Wasabi ran off with Honey Lemon.

"I'll look around campus," Gogo snatched up her helmet as she left.

"Hiro, Where's Baymax?" The chestnut asked.

"Uh, He's helping Aunt Cass with a cupcake sale at the cafe."

"Call the Cafe, we'll need him to scan the campus for Tadashi."

Hiro pulled out his phone. The call was quick and filled with apologies to Aunt Cass. He didn't tell her the real reason they needed Baymax. He didn't want to worry her. Instead he claimed that Abigail wanted a closer look at the health companion. Once off the phone, Hiro turned to search for his brother. Abigail stopped him.

"First, you need to tell me why your brother nearly caught fire." She wasn't in the mood for bull crap. He should have told her something was up with Tadashi from the beginning.

"Uh, well, He," How could Hiro tell her about what his brother had been through? What he could do because of it? He didn't know anything for sure himself. What if she reacted badly?

"I need to know these things Hiro." Her voice was no longer stern, hoping some gentleness would get her the desired information. "I need to know if he's dangerous."

" He's not dangerous!" Hiro yelled at her. "He wouldn't hurt anyone!"

"Then explain to me what happened up there!"

It was quiet, she had the youngest Hamada backed into a a corner. If she thought his older brother was dangerous, what was to stop her from turning Tadashi in or taking him away? Of course she would never actually do that, but it was not an unreasonable assumption. In the past, if she deemed something as potentially hazardous to the health of the people working on it or the public, she had the project shut down. Though that was only in extreme situations where the inventor refused to make changes to the device in order to get rid of the danger. That was a conversation the student and her would have discreetly, out of the other's earshot.

Tadashi, on the other hand, was a person. A good person from what she had heard. If he was a threat, she doubted it was of his own freewill. Why would she punish him for something that wasn't his fault?

"Hiro please, I just want to help."

"Follow me." Hiro said after slight hesitation. He pursed his lips. He wasn't sure if he was making the right decision, but he had to take the chance he could convince her that Tadashi was not a threat. He lead her into his lab and pulled up the information they had gathered on the pyro. Even though it had been a week, they had not figured out anything new that pertained to the cause of the mutation. Abigail looked over the data in awkward silence. She recognized the proteins, from when she went over the long list of people that participated in the convention two years ago.

- Leonard, a curly red head with contacts for the bad vision in his blue eyes, turned a knob that heated up the four vials of proteins he had created himself. "Once these solutions are heated to the proper degree, I will administer them to the test mouse." Said test mouse was in a little glass case with a tube connecting the cage to the machine. It scurried around on its little pink feet, curious red eyes darted everywhere. The ginger opened the cage and grabbed the small test subject. It wiggled a bit in his hand but soon gave up and went limp. Leonard pulled a syringe from under the protein solutions and injected each into the mouse one at a time. The white mammal squeaked loudly and writhed in pain. "Don't worry, He always does this after getting shots." The inventor of the protein quickly put the animal in the glass container, flipped a switch, and water filled into the cage through the tube. The mouse panicked when the electricity hit the water then it slowly began to change. It grew webbed feet, finned ears, and an eel like tail. Gills fluttered on its neck and it swam around the area freely and curiously. "As you can see, the mouse has evolved rapidly to accommodate its situation." He smiled proudly at his viewers. "These four proteins, once introduced into the bloodstream, attach themselves to the DNA itself, forcing an instantaneous evolutionary sequence that makes the body able to regenerate old and new cells that allow the subject to survive extreme situations. This only happens directly after the proteins are introduced. Rufus here was about to drown, so the proteins changed his DNA to create gills. But it didn't stop there. It gave the mouse webs to navigate the new environment better, new ears to catch the muffled sound waves that he's not use to, and if you look closely, he has double eyelids to protect from water exposer. I believe I can adapt this technology to human use. No more firemen dying on the job, they'll be fire proof! Divers could go deeper than ever before, think of the discoveries they could make in the uncharted areas of the ocean! These proteins can change the world!"

"Or it could go horribly array. Genetic mutation is a tricky business. There are just somethings you shouldn't mess with." Those words being said, Callaghan moved to the next project. Krei tsked at Robert as he left such a wonderful idea.

"I think it's a great idea. Saving people, making discovers, helping the world. That's what your project can do. If you really want to continue your work, call me." The man handed Leonard his card before he followed Callaghan to the next project. The ginger looked down at the card and smiled.-

"I recognize these proteins. There was an experiment at the fair that dealt with them." Abigail sat down and scrolled through the data. It was definitely the same proteins. "It gave him abilities over fire?" She asked rhetorically.

"At the fair? Are you sure? Maybe we could contact the person who conducted the experiment, he might be able to help Tadashi. Where is he? How can we contact him?" Hiro leaned over her, eager for answers.

"He works for Alistair Krei."


	11. Announcement

**Chapter Ten Redo Announcement**

A.N: Oh My God! I'm so sorry! I just realized I have made a huge mistake that I didn't catch until now! I don't know if you all noticed, But I cannot go on with out owning up to it. In the beginning of the chapter, Baymax is with them in Abigail's office. I totally forgot about this fact and put that he was with Aunt Cass. Unless Baymax somehow has the ability to be in two places at once, you can see my mistake. There for I will be re publishing a fixed version of Chapter ten later tonight. I apologize for this inconvenience and hope you can forgive me for my felony.


	12. Chapter 10 Redo

A.N: I couldn't find much on Abigail's personality. So I just guessed. She seems like she would be a strong willed, stubborn, and powerful woman with a gentle heart. If I'm wrong at all, please inform me and leave a link to where you found the information in the reviews. I fixed the mistake. If you find anymore idiotic flaws that are within my writing, please inform me so I may fix them. I'm very sorry for making you read something so inconsistent.

**Chapter 10 Redo**

Hiro noticed the heat radiating from his brother. "Tadashi,"

"You died, in the fire." Callaghan was still mumbling in shock.

"Calm down." Hiro tried again to get Tadashi's attention, too concerned about his brother's future actions to react properly to Callaghan's appearance.

The older Hamada took a step forward, his breath close to igniting. The oldest in the room went back a few paces.

"You are reaching unstable temperatures." A ballooned hand found itself on Tadashi's shoulder. "Your brain waves indicate you are upset. Recommended treatment: taking yourself out of the situation."

The Hamada glared back at Baymax, eyes glowing like flames. He knew the robot was right. He had to leave. But he wanted nothing more than to burn Callaghan for ruining his life.

"Tadashi." Hiro's voice broke quietly through his anger.

Tadashi looked at the slight fear in Hiro's expression and gained enough strength to exit the room. He needed to find somewhere safe he could explode, unleash his pent up anger, without hurting anyone.

Abigail was as dumbfounded as her father. She had not known about Tadashi's new abilities. It seemed now, she had a general grasp on how Tadashi Hamada had survived the explosion.

"What was that?" Abigail conquered her slack jaw.

Hiro went after Tadashi instead of answering. The pyro was nowhere to be seen. The genius ran down the stairs, checked each room, checked the lab.

"What's wrong Hiro?" Honey Lemon took off her goggles and replaced them with her glasses. "Why do you look so panicked?"

"Tadashi," Hiro panted out. "Callaghan is here, and Tadashi flipped. I can't find him."

"Callaghan is here?" Gogo left her project.

"Shouldn't he be in jail?" Wasabi turned off his machine.

"He got out on good behavior." Abigail entered the scene. "That's what I was told anyway. Where did Tadashi go?"

"I lost sight of him." Hiro had caught his breath, he really didn't have time to be chatting about Callaghan's release. He needed to find Tadashi.

"Okay, We'll talk about my dad later. Where does he usually go to calm down?" She said, taking control of the situation.

"The cherry blossoms, where the bench is." Honey thought aloud. "I'll check there."

"I'll check the dead end door." Wasabi ran off with Honey Lemon.

"I'll look around campus," Gogo snatched up her helmet as she left.

"Hiro, Where's Baymax?" The chestnut asked.

"Uh, He's," Hiro looked around for the robot. "Where is Baymax?"

"Find him, we'll need him to scan the campus for Tadashi."

Hiro nodded and ran to the last place he had seen Baymax. In Abigail's office. He entered and found the robot staring down Robert. The silence was tense. Callaghan was sitting down in a chair, a look of disbelief on his face.

"Is that so?" What the old man said was almost deafened in the atmosphere.

"It is." Baymax responded. More of the same absence of sound.

Hiro didn't know what conversation they were just having, but he didn't care. He didn't want to be in the same room as Callaghan let alone interact with him."Baymax," Hiro motioned for Baymax to follow him. The walking marshmallow did not disobey. They left Callaghan alone in the room. Once down stairs Abigail stopped him.

"First, you need to tell me why your brother nearly caught fire." She wasn't in the mood for bull crap. He should have told her something was up with Tadashi from the beginning.

"Uh, well, He," How could Hiro tell her about what his brother had been through? What he could do because of it? He didn't know anything for sure himself. What if she reacted badly?

"I need to know these things Hiro." Her voice was no longer stern, hoping some gentleness would get her the desired information. "I need to know if he's dangerous."

" He's not dangerous!" Hiro yelled at her. "He wouldn't hurt anyone!"

"Then explain to me what happened up there!"

It was quiet, she had the youngest Hamada backed into a a corner. If she thought his older brother was dangerous, what was to stop her from turning Tadashi in or taking him away? Of course she would never actually do that, but it was not an unreasonable assumption. In the past, if she deemed something as potentially hazardous to the health of the people working on it or the public, she had the project shut down. Though that was only in extreme situations where the inventor refused to make changes to the device in order to get rid of the danger. That was a conversation the student and her would have discreetly, out of the other's earshot.

Tadashi, on the other hand, was a person. A good person from what she had heard. If he was a threat, she doubted it was of his own freewill. Why would she punish him for something that wasn't his fault?

"Hiro please, I just want to help."

"Follow me." Hiro said after slight hesitation. He pursed his lips. He wasn't sure if he was making the right decision, but he had to take the chance he could convince her that Tadashi was not a threat. He lead her into his lab and pulled up the information they had gathered on the pyro. Even though it had been a week, they had not figured out anything new that pertained to the cause of the mutation. Abigail looked over the data in awkward silence. She recognized the proteins, from when she went over the long list of people that participated in the convention two years ago.

- Leonard, a curly red head with contacts for the bad vision in his blue eyes, turned a knob that heated up the four vials of proteins he had created himself. "Once these solutions are heated to the proper degree, I will administer them to the test mouse." Said test mouse was in a little glass case with a tube connecting the cage to the machine. It scurried around on its little pink feet, curious red eyes darted everywhere. The ginger opened the cage and grabbed the small test subject. It wiggled a bit in his hand but soon gave up and went limp. Leonard pulled a syringe from under the protein solutions and injected each into the mouse one at a time. The white mammal squeaked loudly and writhed in pain. "Don't worry, He always does this after getting shots." The inventor of the protein quickly put the animal in the glass container, flipped a switch, and water filled into the cage through the tube. The mouse panicked when the electricity hit the water then it slowly began to change. It grew webbed feet, finned ears, and an eel like tail. Gills fluttered on its neck and it swam around the area freely and curiously. "As you can see, the mouse has evolved rapidly to accommodate its situation." He smiled proudly at his viewers. "These four proteins, once introduced into the bloodstream, attach themselves to the DNA itself, forcing an instantaneous evolutionary sequence that makes the body able to regenerate old and new cells that allow the subject to survive extreme situations. This only happens directly after the proteins are introduced. Rufus here was about to drown, so the proteins changed his DNA to create gills. But it didn't stop there. It gave the mouse webs to navigate the new environment better, new ears to catch the muffled sound waves that he's not use to, and if you look closely, he has double eyelids to protect from water exposer. I believe I can adapt this technology to human use. No more firemen dying on the job, they'll be fire proof! Divers could go deeper than ever before, think of the discoveries they could make in the uncharted areas of the ocean! These proteins can change the world!"

"Or it could go horribly array. Genetic mutation is a tricky business. There are just somethings you shouldn't mess with." Those words being said, Callaghan moved to the next project. Krei tsked at Robert as he left such a wonderful idea.

"I think it's a great idea. Saving people, making discovers, helping the world. That's what your project can do. If you really want to continue your work, call me." The man handed Leonard his card before he followed Callaghan to the next project. The ginger looked down at the card and smiled.-

"I recognize these proteins. There was an experiment at the fair that dealt with them." Abigail sat down and scrolled through the data. It was definitely the same proteins. "It gave him abilities over fire?" She asked rhetorically.

"At the fair? Are you sure? Maybe we could contact the person who conducted the experiment, he might be able to help Tadashi. Where is he? How can we contact him?" Hiro leaned over her, eager for answers.

"He works for Alistair Krei."


	13. Chapter 11

A.N. I am posting Chapter 11 early. Please leave criticism in the reviews! Enjoy!

**Chapter 11**

Tadashi was not on campus. He was currently running through alleys and back ways in order to reach down town. He knew of a fenced off and abandoned factory he could hide in. He tried to keep his mind blank. He tried not to think of the reason he needed to find some place secluded. Callaghan had knocked him off balance. The more he tried not to think about everything, the more he did. The betrayal of a close friend, the powers he had gotten from that betrayal, all the pain that resulted, His own pain, his brother's pain, his friend's pain. All because Callaghan had to steal Hiro's microbots. He stole his brother's invention! After all Hiro had gone through to make those microbots, all that experimenting to get it just right, the hope his brother had in his eyes. Tadashi wondered how long it took that hope to come back. How long it took the motivation to go to SFIT to resurface. How long did it take for Hiro to be okay again after Tadashi's death? What about his friends? Why did they have to mourn? It was all because Robert Callaghan had to ruin everything. And what for? Tadashi had read that it was because he thought Abigail was killed. But she was fine, healthy. He caused her pain too. She had to come back into this world and find out her dad was a criminal. To live with that.

He got to the chain link fence that guarded the dilapidated building. He reached out to grasp the metal so he could ascend over it. But it melted at his touch. Tadashi swung his hand down and tore a hole in the barrier. He went through and ran to the building. Once inside, he braced his hands on his knees to catch his breath. He then noticed his pants were sparkling with embers. The heat he was emitting would surely cause them to catch fire soon. He took in a deep gasp of air. He couldn't seem to respirate calmly. He tried, but it just didn't work. His emotions were too all over the place. They were burning through his mind and manifesting around him in fire. Tadashi stood straight and stepped back, his foot breaking a piece of glass. He knew he had to stop. He had to find a happy place. But right now, that happy place was up in flames. His mind went back to the events that he had experience because of his old Professor. The pain from being an experiment. Being tested. Poked, prodded, pushed beyond his limits. The loss of months on end. Him missing two years of his life in that shit hole of a place.

He tried again to breath through the emotions as he realized the building was beginning to catch fire. He couldn't control his own powers. He couldn't gauge the temperature he was emitting. His head began to pound harshly. He went to his knees holding it tightly. He felt like he was going to explode. Memories he had lost came rushing back all at once. Faces he didn't recognized flashed through his mind, but he knew their names. Words jumbled together. The shocks. The tests. The stress. It was too much to handle. Then everything went white.

-The raven haired man watched Tadashi run out of the school. He could see that the man was distressed. He slipped his metal disk into his pocket and hopped onto the roof of a building that rimmed the alley way his target had just entered. He kept a length behind Tadashi as he followed him. Jumping from structure to structure was no struggle for him. He had done it many times before. He noticed they were heading for downtown. What could be so interesting there? He observed that his target was lucky not to run through any drug deals or back alley action. He guessed most of that didn't happened during the day. He wouldn't know. He usually traversed cities at night. The cover was better. They reached a large fenced off area. So that's what he was searching for, a place that was secluded. It was as if Tadashi knew he'd go nuclear soon. But nuclear was a bit of an overexaggeration. So far, so good.. The observer sat down on the edge of the nearest building. He didn't want to get caught up in the blast. Fire was an interesting ability. It sure as hell trumped his. If only he had a cool power like that. He saw the first bits of fire sprout from the windows. It was like a rose blooming under the perfect care. Smoke rose into the air and he took a deep breath, enjoying the scent. He really wished Tadashi's power was his own. Then came the blast. A huge ball of fire consumed the property. He used his arms to shield his face from the heat. It reminded him of the last time he had watched the scientists stress Tadashi too far. The force had broken the powerful glass and the heat had melted their equipment. They didn't know how hot it actually got in the testing room, but they knew it was dangerously amazing. Sirens howled in the distance and he knew he had to be fast.-

Tadashi woke to someone sitting him up. A cloth was drapped over his shoulders and his arms were pulled through sleeves. Was it a shirt? No, too long. He was disoriented and confused. His returned memories had left once more. What had happened? He could hardly see through the smoke. Someone tied something around his waist before lifting him to his feet.

"Can you understand me Tadashi?" The voice was male and vaguely familiar. Where had he heard it before? Tadashi decided nodding was the best course of action. The smoke was thinning and he could now see the person holding him up. It was a man, just a few inches taller than him, raven black hair shaved on the sides, wearing a black shirt and black pants. Or at least they were dark. He couldn't tell, it was still pretty hard to see. He coughed.

"My name is Raiyl. Do you know what you'v done?" Raiyl said it like he already knew what the answer would be.

"Know what I've, what?" Tadashi was suddenly more aware. He remembered he was angry. Did he lose control of his powers? What had he done? Things were more visible now. He could see a the edge of a crater. Wasn't he in a factory? He took a step back when realization hit him. The smooth surface he stepped on cracked and a sharp pain traveled up his foot.

"Careful now, you melted the dirt into a fragile glass. You'll cut your foot." Raiyl peered down at the bleeding appendage. "Spoke too late then."

"I, destroyed the factory?" Tadashi was stunned. He didn't think he would blow up the structure, maybe burn it to the ground, But not blow it up. And to cause such a crater?

"Yeah. That's what happens when someone with such an unstable power goes out into the real world."

"I'm unstable." Tadashi ran his fingers through his hair, pulling slightly. He didn't think he had so little control over himself.

"That's what I just said." Raiyl held out a hand for Tadashi to take. "Now come back to The Company with me before you end up killing someone."

The Hamada's eyes shot up to Raiyl. "You're with the company?" He took a few steps back, glass breaking under his feet and cutting up the bottoms. He suddenly felt very threatened.

"Don't give me that look. Think about it. If you stay here, you'll just go nuclear again. Blow up everything in sight. Who knows how large your next fire ball will be? What happens if Hiro gets caught in the blast?"

"Leave Hiro out of this."

"That's what I'm trying to do. Let's leave all your friends and family out of this. Let's get you away from them before you kill them! Think about it! You can't control your powers! The Company can help teach you how to make them useful. Accurate. Perfect. Take my hand Tadashi."

Hiro, Aunt Cass, Honey Lemon, Gogo, Wasabi, Fred, Ensthla. If he didn't go with The Company, would he really end up killing them? His mind went through the scenarios without his permission. Then he flashed to that look of fear Hiro gave him back in Abigail's office. Hiro was afraid of him. He'd hurt everyone if he stayed here. He wouldn't be able to stop himself. Anything could set him off. Tears pricked at his eyes. He had to go back to The Company before he hurt someone he loved. With a shaking hand Tadashi reached for Raiyl's.

-The General sat at the metal table as he waited for the guards to bring in Callaghan. The older man was confused as he was sat down in front of a man in uniform. The General flipped through Robert's file. "You've been really well behaved ever since you got in here." The whitish haired man smiled at the professor. "How would you like to go home?"-

Baymax landed in the cater, glass shattering on impact and some shards cutting the air. The smoke could be seen all over the city, and after Baymax's scan told them that Tadashi wasn't on campus, Hiro had gone to get a better position for the mechanism to work while Abigail went to inform the others. He went right to the area where the explosion had come from. The Health Care Companion confirmed that Tadashi was here. Baymax blew away some of the smoke. His brother was in the center of the crater, wearing nothing but a black trench coat, with another man.

"Tadashi!" Hiro called out as the Pyro grasped the other man's out stretched hand.


	14. Chapter 12

A.N: I'm so sorry I haven't posted in awhile. But I enjoyed writing this chapter, even if it's a bit jumpy. Please leave criticism in the review! Enjoys!

**Chapter 12**

Tadashi barely heard the voice through the thickened air. He turned toward the sound. It was someone in a purple and black suit. Some smoke obscured his vision, But he was sure he'd seen a picture of whoever it was on the internet. Some type of hero he guessed. Like Ironman or Captain America. There was a twinge in his neck. His hand shot up to the area as it started to sting.

"Sorry, I can't have you interacting with him." Raiyl removed the needle from Tadashi's neck and caught him as he fell. He heard the boy yell for his brother again. He pulled a metal ball from his pocket and threw it to the ground. As the glass shattered, a bright blast of blinding light swallowed the area.

Hiro shielded his eyes, even when he put his arms down, his vision was spotty. "Tadashi?" The little Hamada shook his head, hoping that would help him see clearly again. He stumbled backward and nearly lost his standing. Baymax swooped in to support him and put him up right again.

"Tadashi is not here."

Hiro took off his helmet and rubbed his eyes. Tadashi was gone again, the spot where he had been standing was just broken and bloody glass now. "Sc...scan the area. We need to find him." He put his helmet back on and climbed onto Baymax's back. They shot into the air.

Raiyl hopped off the building, he cradled Tadashi carefully as he made his way though the alley. He would be punished severely if the weapon was damaged. That would change once they found Ensthla. The General would have no reason to go easy on the pyro once they had the healer. So all Raiyl had to do was keep Ensthla's location to himself.

The side door to a clean black van opened up, The agent placed the older Hamada inside before climbing in himself. As the door closed, Raiyl fixed the trench coat so it covered the Asian properly, "I didn't think you would come here in person, sir"

The General leaned against the door as the vehicle began to move. "This one's special to me." He looked at Tadashi with a harsh smile, contemplating different ways to hurt the man without leaving physical damage. Raiyl sat in between his superior and his view. The older raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong Raiyl?"

"No, sir."

"Don't lie to me." The General's tone was kind, hiding the threat that lay underneath it. "You know you can tell me anything."

"It's nothing ,sir."

"Then why did you decide to sit," He pointed at Raiyl. "Right there?"

"It's more comfortable right here, sir."

"No it isn't. So, before I decide to kill you, you should stop lying to me." The General's eyes flashed.

"I didn't like the way you were looking at him, sir."

It was quiet for a moment. Pale eyes glared at brown, then the General burst out laughing, splitting the tension. "Is that it? You have a puppy crush on the fire started!? Oh that's adorable!" He took a deep breath to calm himself. "Okay, I won't touch him."

Raiyl didn't believe him, but he said thanks anyway.

Hiro and Baymax set down outside Fred's house. He hopped off Baymax and took off his helmet. He threw it down and yelled at nothing. He had lost his brother again. Again! He paced the yard, hands on his head. Fred ran out onto the lawn. "I heard yelling! What's going on? Are we being attacked?"

"No! No, we're not being attacked." Hiro grumbled and then sat down in the yard. He didn't know what to do.

"Woah, Hiro, you okay?" Fred knelt next to him.

"They took him, they took Tadashi."

Ensthla covered her gasp. She was standing on the porch a few feet away from the door. The news was terrible to overhear. They got him again? They might kill him. No, no they wouldn't do that. He was valuable and powerful. Who knows what he could do when trained. When he knew how to control his powers. They wouldn't kill him. But they'd definitely hurt him. Badly, and she wouldn't be able to heal him. She remembered the cruelty the General showed him. How could he come back from another helping of that? She bit her nails and ran her fingers through her pony tail.

Abigail pulled up out front in her blue SUV. She parked and got out with the rest of the Big Hero Six team. They were let in by the butler who directed them to the back. Honey stopped in front of the back door to look at the seated Ensthla, who was dazed with worry.

"Are you okay?"

The Brunet nodded and motioned for Honey to just go outside. She didn't feel it was her place to divulge the information.

Tadashi was shoved off the bed. "Rise and shine princess." The General squatted next to Tadashi. "We've got training today. So I hope you had a good dream, because the dream's over." He got up and walked to the door. "Get him ready and meet me in weapons' testing."

Raiyl nodded and entered Tadashi's new room and helped him up.

"What?"

"You're back in the Company's Facility. There is still a bit of tranquilizer in your system."

"You tranquilized me?"

"Yes," Raiyl looked him over and fixed his white jumper where ever it needed to be fixed.

"What are you? My mother?" Tadashi smacked the hands away. "watch where you're touching."

"You never know what The General will use as an excuse to hurt you."

"I don't think he'll be looking there."

"You never know." Raiyl patted Tadashi's hair, "Follow me." He lead Tadashi down the hall. They passed a few soldiers that threw glares at the Asian. Tadashi paid them no mind. They entered a room that had been completely cleared out. It was a huge area with a smooth tile floor with metal rails built into it. Probably to slide targets across. There were some along the ceiling as well. But there was nothing to actually shoot at. The General was laying on the floor, humming to himself.

"Sir, we're here."

The General sat up with a crazy smile, he was obviously way too excited about something. "Great! Let's start then." He hopped up and snapped. "I want to see that fire ball thing you did again." Round flat plates on metal poles streamed in. "Don't miss or you'll regret it."

Tadashi gazed at the still targets. Hitting them wouldn't be that hard. But the fire ball thing, he had no idea how he did that. He looked at his hand and encased it in fire, his clothing did not burn this time.

"Well?" The General Leaned against the wall. "Something wrong?"

"I'm not actually sure how I did it." The Hamada smiled and scratched the back of his head, stare flicking from his hand to The General.

"I can see why you like him," The older man put an arm around Tadashi's shoulders as he walked around him. "He's downright charming." He slipped his hand along the collar bone and up to the base of Tadashi's neck. Raiyl stiffened as he watched the pyro's veins turn pitch black. The dark tendrils spread up and down the Asian's skin as the victim clawed and scratched at The General's hand.

Tadashi's skin stung where the older male was touching. It got worse and sharper and reached out in lines like his skin was being cut. Each second that passed made him feel weaker, like the life was being sucked out of him. It felt like he was dying. In a moment of fearful panic, he burst into flames. The General retreated from Tadashi, shaking his burnt hand.

"Woo, hot as ever, now go do the fire ball thing." The General stepped away and grinned like he'd done nothing wrong.

Tadashi fell to his knees and slowly went out. He rubbed his throat and took in deep breaths like he'd never breath before. Raiyl grabbed him and made him stand. "Just do what he says." He backed away to stand obediently beside the General. Tadashi watched them for a second before he decided to do the smart thing. He summoned flame into his hand and focused on concentrating it. It started to form a sphere. Once he was satisfied, he aimed and chucked it. It destroyed the target. He repeated the process with each shot, obliterating the plates. Like advised, he did not miss.

The General clapped happily, "Now to up the game! Hit a moving target!" He threw his fist into the air and snapped. Three birds were released into the room. Tadashi had been expecting something artificial, not animals. It seemed cruel to him, he wanted to argue. But the look he got from his superior told him he'd be hurting if he did. It's not like it was a human life. Just a bird, they were just birds.

He pinpointed his target and fired. He missed. The bird freaked out and zipped around faster before it calmed down and landed. He went to throw another ball of fire but a hand pulled his hair and tossed him to the floor. He burst into flames before the General could suck anymore life out of him. He got to his feet and backed away.

"I guess we'll need to go back to stagnant targets." The older slipped out his gun and shot all three birds without even looking at them. Gears began to grind as they pulled a much larger mark into view. Tied to a slate was a man, just a year or two younger than Tadashi, bound and gagged. His head was lulling to either side as if he was drugged. The General hummed his favorite song and put his gun away. "Don't miss again, or your little fire shield won't save you."

A lump formed in the Hamada's throat. He could't burn a man. This person wasn't a target. He could kill a bird, fine, no resistance. But, a person. "No, send out more birds. I won't miss again."

"What was that? I didn't hear you."

"I said no. I won't do it."

The General took out his gun, he was about to shoot Tadashi but he appeared to remember that they were no longer in possession of the healer. He grimaced and replaced his weapon. He paced for a moment, then grinned. "I know, let's give you some motivation! Positive reenforcement!" He snapped and an image appeared about the captive mark. It was Aunt Cass in the Cafe, her back to the window facing Honey Lemon and Hiro. It seemed like they were having a stressful conversation, Aunt Cass was upset and seemed like she was going to cry. These images profoundly disturbed Tadashi. The Company was watching his family.

"Now Tadashi, if you don't completely incinerate that man there," He pointed at the target, "By the time I reach zero, I'll shoot your Auntie Cass instead."

"No, you can't" Tadashi watched a little red dot dance on the back of his Aunt's head.

"10"

"She has nothing to do with this!"

"9"

"I won't miss the birds again! I swear!"

"7"

"What happened to 8!?"

"5"

"Ugh!" Tadashi pulled at his hair, he couldn't kill an innocent man!

"4"

He couldn't do it! It was murder!

"2"

"Aunt Cass-"

"1"

He turned and threw fire at the prisoner.


	15. Chapter 13

A.N: Y'all are goin' to hate me.

!Warning! !Major Character death!

**Chapter 13**

Hiro and Honey were outside the cafe. The rest of their team was scouring the city, trying to find Tadashi. Even though Baymax couldn't locate him on his scanners, not even after he was first abducted. Fred had suggested that maybe they had moved Tadashi in some form of unscannable white kidnapping van. Hiro decided that he may be onto something. There was no way they could have taken Tadashi out of the city so fast unless they could teleport. If the vehicle they transferred him in was made out of lead or something like that, then they would be invisible to Baymax. There was a chance his brother was still with in reach.

Now him and Honey were about to tell Aunt Cass that the older Hamada wouldn't be coming home for a few days. They were trying to figure out what lie would be best. There was no way they were telling her that he was kidnapped. They settled on something and went in.

Aunt Cass was refilling the cup of a business man. He was on his phone and seemed irate at who ever was on the other line. She put the coffee away and looked over at Hiro. Her hands went straight to her hips. "And just where have you been?"

"Uh, I was, at a party?" Hiro lied through his teeth.

"For a day and a half?"

"It was a wild party?" He shrugged.

"You better not have been drinking." She crossed her arms.

"No, No. It wasn't that kind of party. We were just celebrating something Wasabi came up with." Honey smiled.

"Okay," Cass's arms dropped, "What was the idea Wasabi came up with?"

Silence. What should Honey say? She was lying. She wasn't good at lying.

"So, Tadashi met up with a friend last night. He got invited to go with him to a convention that starts today. So he had to leave, last night, he won't be back for a few days." Hiro blurted out, hoping to break his Aunt's attention from the party lie.

"Why didn't he call and tell me himself?" She moved over to the counter, her back to the window.

"He left his phone at the lab." Honey smiled.

"He did?" She gave her a look.

"Hey! I'm out of coffee, refill it!" The man on the phone yelled out then returned to his conversation.

Aunt Cass sighed, upset at how rude this man has been since he came in here. No one noticed the small red dot on the back of her head."Which friend is this? Do I know him?"

"No, we didn't even really know him either. But Tadashi said he was an older friend." Honey tried to explain.

"Older friend?"

"Yeah, from... Grade school." Sweat was beading on her brow.

"Hey, where's my coffee!? I asked for it ten minutes ago!"

"I'll be there in a second." Cass waved and then rolled her eyes to Hiro and Honey. It really hadn't been that long since he'd last asked.

"Hello!? Are you deaf!?" The man called again, distressing the others further.

"I'll get it." The Blonde told them and grabbed the coffee pot. She crossed to the middle of the cafe where the businessman was seated. "Sorry for the wait."

He pushed his mug toward her. "What do you mean they can't make it!? They have to make it! The industry's future is riding on this!."

Tadashi fell to his knees, stare never leaving the black stain on the wall that used to be a man. A man he killed. He curled forward, one hand over his mouth, the other in his hair. The General's grin flicked between the mess and the subject of his torment. He looked up at the screen and rose two fingers to his ear. "He argued with me."

There was a crack that echoed through the air. The glass window shattered and the pieces bounced on the floor. Costumers screamed and collapsed to the ground and covered their heads. The man in front of Honey was holding his ear, blood pouring from under the hand that used to be holding his phone. His mouth was open in silent pain, he looked up at Honey. She felt nauseated when their eyes met. She wanted to vomit, she could already taste the bile in her mouth. She stumbled backward and then Aunt Cass was behind her, helping her gently descend to the ground. Honey didn't understand why Aunt Cass appeared so distraught. She was only feeling sick, there was no reason for tears to be in the woman's eyes.

"Hiro! Grab that towel! We need to apply pressure!" Aunt Cass tried to compose herself, to think rationally, but Honey was like a daughter to her, and now she was in her arms, bleeding to death from a bullet wound.

Tadashi's vision shot up to the screen as the sound of a bullet echoed through the room. He watched as his Aunt lifted herself from her ducked position and looked at the window. She turned to check on his brother then her view flicked further into the cafe. He watched as her hand covered her mouth before she ran out of view. Raiyl approached the General and fisted the older's collar. "What did you do!?"

"Wow, you really like the bastard don't you?" The General punched Raiyl, who tumbled to the ground holding his jaw, then the Superior reeled back his foot and started to kick relentlessly. When he finally stopped, he fixed his hair and uniform. He turned away from the crumbled assistant and went over to Tadashi who was watching the screen, searching for who had been shot. The Whitish haired man grabbed the Asian's locks and yanked his head back. He withdrew a syringe from his pocket, kneeled, and stabbed the Hamada with it. "We'll continue this tomorrow." Was the last thing Tadashi heard before he lost consciousness.

"I.. I need to go t the bathroom... I'm going to puke." The blonde mumbled. The brunet brushed hair out of the student's face, shooshing her quietly. Hiro was frozen, there was so much blood. His friend's blood.

"Hiro! Get the towel!" His Aunt yelled in desperation. Hiro snapped out of his stooper and darted over to the counter, pulling the cloth off the polished surface. He slipped to his knees and applied pressure to the wound. The sandy haired Business man squatted beside Cass, holding someone else's phone to the ear he still had. He told the 911 operator the address of the shooting. He put the device down, leaving the line open, and spoke softly to the girl who'd served him

"An ambulance is on the way, you'll be fine." His actions were surprising even to himself. But you never know what you would do during an emergency until you are in such a situation. He grimaced at the pain in his ear and sat back, hand returning to the blood soaked side of his head. He watched as the owner of the cafe rocked slightly as she whispered to the blond about saving her strength and not talking. The kid was putting his weight on the injury.

Aunt Cass kept stroking Honey's face, watching the light fade from her eyes. Even with Hiro's attempts to stem the blood flow, she was still losing to much. Then Honey stopped making any sound all together. No mumbling, no breathing, and there was still no sirens to be heard. "Honey Lemon? Honey!? HONEY!"

Hiro looked up at his friend's stale face. He started to rock back and forth, tears in his eyes. He shook his head and pushed harder on the bullet wound, hoping that just maybe that would fix everything. His Aunt had started chanting 'No' over and over again, quiet at first then louder and louder. She cradled Honey in her arms and screamed. Hiro finally stopped applying pressure, there was no way he could continue at this angle. He sat there stunned.

His guardian layed Honey on the ground, a determined gleam in her eye. She placed her hands on Honey's chest, hand on top of hand, fingers weaved together. She positioned her shoulder's in line above her palms. She pushed down two inches, let the ribs rise, then pushed down again. She repeated the process to the beat of the song 'staying alive.' She stopped and tilted the blonde's chin up and breathe into Honey's lungs. She turned her head to feel for breath, the other hand on Honey's jugular. Nothing. Then another round. Push, push, push, push, push, breath, nothing. Again and again and again. Hiro watched, rocking back and forth, hands in his hair, sobbing. Finally the sirens could be heard. An ambulance pulled up, parametrics leapt from it. They came rushing in with equipment. One of them tried to stop Cass so they could do their job, but she didn't want to stop, like it would mean she had killed Honey Lemon, she screamed and yelled and struggled as she was picked up and dragged backward. The businessman got up and helped the paramedic restrain her, peering back at the girl he didn't know as the trained man readied the defibrillator. Honey's shirt was ripped open like in the movies, the paramedic yelled out 'clear.' then applied the paddles. Her chest rose upward as he muscles contracted. The one who tore her shirt shook his head as he checked her pulse. They charged the defibrillator again. Applied the paddles again. Nothing. After the third time their shoulder's slumped. She was gone, there was nothing they could do.

Cass's knees bucked, burying her face in the nearest arm. Hiro couldn't turn away from Honey Lemon, her eyes still open. Time seemed to move in slow motion. Honey's eyes closing, jaw lowering, chest rising, the audible intake of breath bringing life back into her body.


End file.
